What could have happened
by ninsan
Summary: Bella and Edward are planning a life together, but sometimes you can't change the future. sets between Eclipse and Breaking Dawn, summertime
1. Happy

**So this a new story I've been working on. I'm not sure how often I can update because I'm starting a new job soon. But I hope you'll like it!**

Edward held my hand gently. Despite the fact that his hand was cold, I felt his radiant love from his unbeating heart to my beating heart. Not a word was spoken as we were lying down on our meadow. The warm breeze from the wind made my hair tangle up, but I didn't care. I was happy, could anything be better? If I could, I would spend every second being around Edward, I just couldn't get enough of him, I almost wanted to crawl inside his skin and be there forever.

A smile on my lips, I was happy he couldn't read my thoughts, he would commit me to a hospital if he could. "_Take this crazy girl, she is insane of love for me!_" A laugh bubbled out from my mouth.

"What?" Edwards voice sounded amused and curious.

"Well, I'm just thinking about what you would do to me if you could hear my thoughts." I tapped my forehead with my index finger and smiled. It was a joke, he would never do anything I didn't want to do and likewise.

"Bella, don't tease me. I always want to know what you are thinking, the good things _and_ the bad things." He turned around to see my face, still holding my hand. "You know I love you more than anything, you are the reason of me existing."

His words, always so straightforward and honest. How could I ever doubt his love? I now knew his true feelings for me, and I knew I could go through fire and ice with him by my side. He had all my trust and I had his.

"I know you do, but some things a girl wants to keep to herself. You know Alice and especially Rosalie. They go mad if you tell something out loud they've tried to keep as a secret."

"Not any more, it's no use. I always know in the end." I heard his attempt to keep his voice calmed, but I knew it was hard for him too, to hear everything and keep quiet about it.

"Well, Rosalie and Alice have gotten real good at thinking of other things when you are around. Maybe you don't know everything that's going on in the house." I turned my face towards his and winked.

"Oh Bella, you will be my death, teasing me like this. Is there something I need to know?" He moved closer to my aching body, knowingly what he did to me when his hand caressed the arch of my back.

"Edward, you know you're not getting anything out from me. If there is something you don't know, any secret, you just have to deal with it, like everybody else." As he continued on to stroke my stomach, arms and face I tried to think about one of the secrets I actually had. A dream. Dreams don't usually means anything, but this time I couldn't stop thinking about it. In the last month or so I had this dream about ten times, and it got more and more detailed. The first night I heard a car in the dark, the tires screaming as the driver tried to steer the car in the right direction. I woke up, cold of sweet. Edward weren't there, as always when I had this dream, he wasn't there in my bed. It's not his fault or anything and I'm not blaming anyone, Edward has to drink blood the feel somewhat safe to be around me.

As the dreams went on, the more detailed they got, and the other night I woke up screaming. Charlie was already out, fishing with Billy so he didn't hear my scream. It felt like a panic attack, the kind when you are so scared you think you might die. Edward wasn't there, not even Alice who used to see if anything was wrong or going to happen.

The dreams started as usual with me in the middle of the road, it was pitch black and I felt scared. I was all alone, no one there by my side. I heard the tires screaming and I saw the headlights from the car. It moved from side to side, it looked like it couldn't decide if to use the right or the left lane of the narrow road. I tried to make my legs work, to get to the side of the road. I screamed to myself as the car got closer and closer. I somehow knew he was going to hit me and it was nothing I could do about it. He was only a few yards from me when I felt it. A serenity in my body, I had my chance for happiness in life and I had taken it. With Edward in my heart I had no regrets.

The car hit me right in my chest and I flew away, laying on my back in the ditch, alone. The car speeding away from my, now, dying body. I felt no pain, I just knew I was about to die. And as my soul left my body I felt at peace.

At that point I woke up, screaming. Alone in the house, alone in my mind.

I shrugged and Edwards eyes looked straight into mine. I almost got lost in those golden eyes. "Is something wrong? Do you wanna go back to the house? I can fix some food for you." He wrinkled his nose. He preferred his animal diet over mine.

"Yeah, I think it's time to go back, the sun is almost setting and it's getting chilly." I actually didn't feel cold, but I wanted to talk to Alice about my dreams, maybe she could help me understand.

"Jump on, love!" Edward smiled with his entire face. The same smile I loved so much. So I did what he told me, jumped on his back, feeling like a doll and hanged on for my dear life. Edward would never let me fall off, but I liked having his body tight in mine. An excuse to kiss his neck and bit his ear gently. He loved that, and could handle it while he ran. I could never do that in bed, he would force me of his urging body with the same explanation as always. But when he ran, he could handle it.

We got back to the house in no time, Alice was waiting for us outside on the big porch, surrounding the white house. I couldn't read her face, she had a peculiar look on it and I got worried. Had she seen my dreams? The nights when I woke up screaming? Could she help me?

"Alice, what's up? Why are you singing Abba tunes in your head? I didn't know Abba was one of you're favourite bands." Edward sounded smug, but helped me down, of his back.

"Jasper wants to see you, something about a rematch of chess?" She giggled and opened the front door for him.

Edward turned around so he could look me in the eyes, there was something in his eyes who made me a bit anxious, but I couldn't exactly say what that meant. Maybe I was the one who made myself anxious, and not him."I sense Alice wants to have a word with you about something she doesn't want me to know about. A new shopping spree perhaps? Count me out this time if you can." A fast kiss on my cheek and his was off through the door.

"Alice, what's up?" I put my hands in my jeans pockets, I didn't want her to see the small tremble on them.

"Maybe you can tell me?" She grabbed my wrists with her hands and lifted my hands up, out of the pockets. " What's wrong? I've seen you waking up at nights, screaming. But I don't know why and it's getting me angry and I feel useless. What's making you scared? Is there something I could do? Have you told Edward?" She looked me straight into my eyes.

I suddenly realised I couldn't tell her, or Edward. If I did... I couldn't live with myself, feeling like I weak girl who couldn't take care of herself. I didn't want to get back those feelings I had when Victoria came back. Someone always watching over me so I wouldn't get hurt, and I felt so bad. These people had other things to do, than watch my back all the time. They had a life and I didn't want to be in the centre all the time, taking cared of like a baby. I could handle things, and especially after the wedding when Edward promised to make me a vampire too. I sighed, tried to think of an explanation, and it was easy, to easy.

"Some of the dreams I had when Edward was gone has came back. But it's okay, I now know he's not leaving me, and I know he love me more than ever." I also knew that Alice would buy my explanation, because she knew how bad I was when Edward was gone.

"Well, if that's what you say, I trust you. But if there is something you ever need to talk about, I will always be here for you, and you know that. I love you Bella, you are my sister!" She gave me a hug and kissed me on my forehead. I felt such gratitude, but at the same time I felt ashamed for lying to her that a single tear came down my face.

"No need for that Bella, I'm just telling the truth." She wiped of the tear and took my hand. "Ready to go inside, to give the boys a good tip or two about the chess?

I felt really bad for lying to Alice so I thought I'd do something she really liked to do. "No, what about some online shopping? I think I need a new pair of jeans, and maybe some converse shoes."

"Really? Are you sick perhaps? That don't sound like you, Bella. But I'm not hard to persuade, so come on!" Alice dragged in into the big living room where Jasper and Edward was playing chess. Jasper eyed me worryingly and I felt serenity around me, he was good and I tried not to give him a reason to ask me why I felt anxious.

Edward looked up with a question mark on his face. "Bella, do you actually want to shop with Alice? I'm surprised that _you_ gave her that idea."

"Well, someone needs to be nice to Alice, you lot are playing chess all the time so I thought I could be the one being nice. Where is Rosalie?" It was easier for me, pretending to be interested in all the shopping sites if Rosalie was there.

"I'm here, and I want to shop!" Her high voice almost startled me. She and Emmett were watching some movie on the big screen TV Carlisle had bought in Japan.

"But babe, we were watching this movie, and I kinda like it." Emmett complained loudly.

"Emmett, darling. I know you've seen The Notebook about twenty times, and I think it's boring now. I rather shop!" She rolled her eyes and sighed.

She took my other hand and it surprised me, maybe she'd finally accepted me as one in the family?

It was hard to put the thoughts about the dreams away during the shopping and I think Alice ordered me more cloths than I'll ever wear. Poor Jasper and Edward got new cloths as well, and I think Carlisle got himself a new wardrobe too.

Edward interrupted my thoughts a he walked into the room. I never got used to his beauty. "Ready to go home? Charlie already has a hard time with me because of the wedding and I don't want to get him more upset then he already is."

"No, I think Alice have ordered up too much things as it is. No more is what I say!" Alice gave me smug look.

"Don't be like that Bella. This was your idea, remember?"

"Yeah, well, I think we're done for now. I'm sleepy." The perfect excuse.

"Let's go then." Edward was ready to go.

So I gave Alice a hug and said good bye to her and Rosalie. I did the same downstairs to Emmett and Jasper.

"When is Esme and Carlisle coming back?" They had been away for a couple of days and Edward didn't want to say exactly where the were.

"I think in about a week or so."

"And you are still not telling where they are?"

"You are right. Don't be so nosy." He leaned over and kissed my nose. I forgot my questions as his lips touched my warm skin. I loved that feeling, his lips on my body.

Too soon we got back home and I saw Charlie move around in the living room as he heard Edwards car slow down outside the house.

"I'm sorry Bella. But I can't stay this night. Emmett had something he wanted me to help him with. I tried to talk me out of it, but I couldn't. But I know Charlie is going fishing early in the morning so I promise to be here when you wake up. Is that okay?"

I tried to swallow my anxiety, I knew this would be a hard night and I wasn't ready for that. But I didn't have a choice. I couldn't ask him to stay, no way. "Of course it's okay. Do what you have to do and I'll see you in the morning!" Now I felt the panic working up in my body and I swallowed hard.

"Are you sure Bella? I can stay if you want, I'm fairly sure that Emmett won't mind if I skipped this one out." Of course I couldn't make him stay so I tried to persuade him to go by looking him straight into hies eyes.

"It's okay Edward. I'm a big girl, I can manage. Go now before Charlie throws a fit and starts screaming for me to get inside."

"Alright, see you in the morning. Love you Bella." He ended the sentence with giving me one fast kiss on my lips.

"Love you too, bye." I got out from the car, eager to get inside, out from the darkness. As always, Charlie waited for me in the narrow hallway.

"Hallo Bells, did you have a good day with Cullen?" He grunted when he said Cullen.

"Good evening to you too dad. And yes I did. And now, off to bed, I'm tired." I tried to get by him, but he didn't move.

"Dad, bed please?"

"Yeah, okay. I just wanted to let you know that Billy and I are going out fishing early tomorrow, so I won't be up when you wake up, if that's okay?

"Of course dad, why wouldn't it be?" He never asked me before if it was okay, and my panic got worse. But I did as I always did when I got panicking, I swallowed hard and focused.

"No, nothing, just wanted you to know. And you know I love you right?" This was making me really anxious.

"Yeah, I know dad, and I love you too. Can I please go to bed now?" He took me in his arms and hugged me hard. When he realised that I tried ease up the hug, he let me go and kissed me on my forehead, exactly the same place where Alice had kissed me a couple of hours ago.

"Off to bed Bella, see you tomorrow afternoon. I'll bring some nice fish for you to cook, sounds good?"

"Yeah, night dad." I ran up the stairs into my room. What did he mean by all that?

**I think I will post the next chapter pretty soon, and if you liked it or has something to ask or anything, please review! **


	2. Beginning of the end

**Second chapter and now it's starting to get a bit thrilling ;)**

"Nooooooo! I don't want to die, please no!"

I woke myself up by screaming out loud, scaring myself to pieces. I was sweating, my hands trembled and I felt sick in my stomach. I couldn't even get up from bed, I just lay there, unable to get up. I was terrified and it felt like I was going to die. I hyperventilated and I didn't get enough oxygen down my windpipe to my lungs, it felt like I was getting ripped apart.

It took about one hour before I could sit myself up in the bed and light a lamp on my nightstand. My breathing had finally slowed down but my hands were still trembling with the fear and I was still sweating like I had runned a marathon. My top and pants were wet and I wanted a hot shower to calm my mind and body down. I looked over to my watch, it was 5,30 am and I knew dad was already out with Billy on the lake. Edward weren't there yet and my body and mind wanted his presence now! But there was only me, alone in my room, alone in the house.

Half an hour later I could finally get out of bed, trying to let the bad feelings go away. I didn't succeed. I made my way to the bathroom, it felt like I was drunk, my head was thick and my legs didn't want to carry me. Luckily the bathroom was just outside my room and I could go, slowly by the help of the walls, to keep my balance and not fall over.

In the bathroom I sat down on the toilet and got rid of all my cloths. I took a big breath and forced my body into the shower cabin. I turned the shower on and chose to get the water as hot as possible. Finally done, I sat down in the cabin, trying to think of the dream that gave me such a massive panic attack.

It had started as usual, me standing on a road, alone. All I could hear was tires screaming, in a distance. I couldn't move, it was like the sound made me paralyzed on the road and I was stuck, just waiting for the car to come. I heard the engine roar as the car got closer and closer, but I still couldn't move, I wanted to scream to my leg, "**MOVE**", but nothing came out from my throat. I just stood there, waiting for the unavoidable. The car to hit me in high speed. Just as I realized my destiny I saw the cars headlights a couple of hundred yards before me and it got closer and closer. The panic started to rage my body. Where were Edward, why wasn't he here, to save me? And where was Alice, didn't she see this coming?

I closed my eyes and I felt the car hit me hard and I suddenly left ground. Everything was slowing down as I flew in the air from the cars impact on my body. During these brief seconds I saw my future with Edward. The future I now knew I didn't have. I lost everything in some seconds, I lost my Edward and I felt my body giving up. I didn't feel the serenity as I usually did in the end of this dreams, and it scared me the most. Is this whats it feels like dying? Being in agony, crying my heart out of sorrow but unable to get it out? Feel my soul leave me, to a unknown place without my best friend and love of my life?

I hit ground hard and couldn't get my eyes to opened, I wanted to scream in pain, my whole body was sore and acing, but nothing came out. All I could think in my mind was, _No, I don't want to die, please no!_

"Bella?" Edwards voice sounded like usual and in a split second I decided not to tell him. I've been in the shower for a while and my mind and body had calmed down enough for me to get up, and out from the shower.

"In here, can you wait downstairs, maybe fix me some breakfast?" It would give me time to get myself ready to face him, to try to calm down and not to show how bad this last couple of hours been.

"Of course. Take your time." He left the hallway and got downstairs. I wrapped the big purple towel around my body and waited a couple of minutes before I got out and went into my room.

I looked at myself in the mirror, it wasn't a nice look. Big bags under my eyes and my hair was messy and all over. I took out a pair of jeans, panties, bra and a yellow top from my drawer. I hurried up dressing myself and when I was done I took my sweaty nightclothes and put them away in my hamper in the corner.

I smelled eggs and coffee, from the kitchen but I didn't really have any appetite. Edward turned around with a apron on himself. "I know I look funny, but Alice would kill me if I got stains on my cloths. She can a bit annoying when it comes to things like that."

"I think you look cute. The apron suits you!" Actually he worked the apron good, but he could wear anything and rock it and I was a bit jealous of that.

"Well, I thank you love. Sit down and I will be you're servant for this morning. Milk in your coffee today?" He already knew I always took milk in my coffee, but as always, he gave me a choice.

"Yes please." I sat down by the kitchen table, trying to enjoy the food and Edward being there.

I ate my food and drank my coffee in silence. Edward payed me no attention, witch I was glad over. He had todays newspaper in his hand, and read all the news before he turned to the next page.

"Movie night, tonight?" He asked and I almost swallow the coffee in the wrong throat. I coughed and Edward leaned over to rub my back.

He looked anxious, "Is something wrong? You seem so edgy and quiet."

"No, just a bad night, thats all. Movie night sounds good!" I tried to sound cheerful.

"Sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure. So what movie?" I hoped this question could make him think of other stuff than me being a bit edgy.

"Well, the thing Emmett wanted me to help him with, was to build an outside movie theater. So I helped him set up a big screen in the back of the house, we moved out some couches and put the projector and sound equipments in the right places. Almost like being in a real theater, but at home and outside. You'll love it!" He sounded so eager and happy and I felt his excitement about this.

"Wow, cool! It would be great to watch movies like that! So, what movie did you have in mind?" Concentrating on this event made me feel more at ease.

"Well, we have them all, but I was thinking about some action movie first and after that, something dramatic and romantic. Maybe some movie version of a Jane Austen book?"

He was spot on with my wishes for a movie night. "Edward, you know me too well."

I finished my breakfast and brushed my teeth upstairs. Edward was waiting for me downstairs.

"Is it okay if we take you're car? I ran here, the sun was almost out so it felt good on my skin."

"Of course, but it's my truck, I'll do the driving." He sighed in answer, but just held the front door open for me.

In no time he had locked the front door to the house and unlocked my truck and held the car door open for me. "You know you don't need to to that, this actually is the twenty-first century." I said and rolled my eyes.

"Sorry, but I am a true gentleman, Bella, get used to it." He winked and got in the passengers side. There he tipped his head back and closed his eyes. He was so stunningly gorgeous that I forgot to start the engine.

"Bella, are we going to sit on the parking lot outside your house all day or are we going home to my house?" He said the words with a enigmatic smile on his lips.

"No, of course not." So I took a deep breath and started the engine. I pressed down the clutch twice and put the gear box in reverse. Looked properly in the mirrors and backed out.

A good thing with Edward was that we didn't feel insecure when it got silent. We could hang out but not talk, it was like we knew what the other was thinking, and no words were needed. A single look, and I understood if something was wrong, or right. I hated to fill out time with words and I often stumbled on them, saying the wrong things in the wrong times. Sitting in the car, Edward by my side, quiet was nice.

I parked my truck beside Edwards shiny silver Volvo and Alices canary yellow Porsche. She adored that car, and I thought it was nice. I loved my truck, and after that, Edwards Aston Martin Vanquish. He had actually let me drive it once, but he was reluctant when he handed me the keys. "Be careful," he said, "they don't make these kind of cars anymore." Of course I was careful, I wouldn't dream of being careless about his things, on the opposite. His things were dear to me, and when I borrowed his book I treated them like holy artifacts.

We got in the house, all I could hear was music from outside. Edward went before me, leading me out to the back.

"Hallo love birds!" Alice shouted as she danced around in the back yard. She looked like an angel with the sun beams shining on her body. The sun reflected and she glistened like her skin was built of diamonds. The long white dress caressed her body perfect and the train floated in the breeze. I was mesmerized by her.

Edward did not act like me, he had seen this a thousand times and didn't care. "Well, hallo to you too. Where are the others?"

"Gone shopping for some more cosy furnitures for this evening. I wanted to stay at home and listen to my music." I recognized the music, she had given me a mp3 player a while back filled with this kind of music. It was good and I felt drawn into it, was Jasper around to manipulate my head? No, I didn't see him.

We spent the afternoon in the back, listening to great music and talking about our future. And when the others came back, Edward helped them to get all the new furnitures to the back, in front of the big, white screen. Alice directed them, and after some movings of the couches she got satisfied. They had even picked up some popcorn and chips for me, they were so considerate when it came to me.

When the night fell we all sat together in the sofas. Edward and I shared one, Jasper and Alice in one, and of course Emmett and Rosalie in one. Rosalie had her arm around Emmett and he had a satisfied look on his face.

The first movie was a action comedy, Men in Black. Kinda okay, but not more than that. The sound and the screen was really cool, and I liked that a lot.

By the second film, Edward got back in house to get me some blankets. I thankfully gave him a kiss and he started the second movie, Sense and Sensibility, one of the most beautiful books ever, and it had one of my childhood crushes in it, Mr Edward Ferrars. He and my Edward had some resemblance, they were strong willed and had they promised something, they would stick to it. They never meant any harm, but now and then it could mean that someone got hurt, but not deliberately.

Edward had his arm around me and I leaned against him, crying when Willoughby turned on Marianne and when Elinor finally got her Edward. Happy against all odds, could it be better?

When the movie was over I felt very sleepy and it was time to go home. "I wish I could spend the night here instead of going home."  
"Yes, I wish that to. But soon Bella, this house will be yours too. Be a little bit patient and all your wishes will come true." He kissed me on the tip of my nose.

I said good night to the others and Edward walked me to my car.

"Is it okay it I'll meet you up at your home in one hour or so? I want to help the others to take everything down."

"Yeah, sure. Just hurry up, I don't want to go to bed alone tonight too." I swallowed down my now growing panic who was building up in my body.

"Of course I will hurry, I want to spend the night with you as always. This wont take long, I promise." He helped me up in my truck and buckled the seatbelt. I knew he didn't like my old truck, it wasn't safe for me, as he had said a couple of times before. But this time he just adjusted the seatbelt with care, making sure it wouldn't unbuckle itself.

I leaned over and whispered, "Love you, hurry back home, please."

"Love you too, and I will." So I started the engine and put one gear in. I waved to Edward and put on the headlights.

It was pitch black outside and I drove very carefully and slow, concentrating hard on the road. When I finally got out on the main road a accelerated a tinsy bit, still driving too slow.

I had Edward on my mind and didn't see the deer by the road. The deer decided to cross the road exactly when I saw it in the corner of my eye. I tried to avoid it and skidded over the road, trying to stop the truck. I felt how I lost control over the truck and it got over in the wrong lane and out in the forest, hitting a tree.

I was chocked rather than hurt. I had been driving slow, but the deer scared me senseless. It was smoking under the hood, and I knew better than trying to start the engine. My head hurt a little bit, but wasn't bleeding. I felt through my body, but not even a bruise, I felt lucky despite of my car being broken. I had always thought it wouldn't die...

I got myself together and tried to figure out exactly where I was. Could I go back the the Cullens or home? I made a mind note to myself, buy a cellphone. I am a danger magnet, thats it. The more I thought about it, it sounded best to walk home. Edward would soon enough understand what happened and get me, if Alice hadn't already seen it. So I started to go, pulling my jacket tighter around my body, the night was cold even if it was summertime.

When I had walked for about fifteen minuted I stumbled over big branch, by the side of the road. So clumsy, and so me. I fell on my back, and at the same time gotten my ankle to bend in a strange position. I recognized the sour feeling and cried out. This really did hurt and when I tried to feel it, it was all swollen. It was broken, stupid, clumsy me.

I had no choice but to stay on my butt, hoping someone would come by and help me. So I pulled myself from the darkness by the side of the road, to the middle where the moon was shining. It was a long straight stretch and a driver would see me long before he even came close to me.

So I waited for help, and waited. It was a bit scary, sitting on the cold ground. But I thought about lighter days, Edward and I in the meadow, holding hands. And it actually helped!

I got thrown out from my daydreams when I heard a car approaching. Finally, I thought. But the feeling of finally get help wasn't sweet, instead I felt danger, something was wrong and I could almost touch the feeling.

I heard the car getting closer and closer. Suddenly I understood why it felt wrong. The dreams, it was exactly like the dreams!

I was paralyzed in mind and body, couldn't move away, I just sat there, waiting for my destiny to hit me.

Then everything went black, the only thing I heard was someone screaming real loud.

**Like it? Dislike it? Reveiw! :P**


End file.
